


All of You

by lilacsandstars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, LANCE IS TRYING TO SACRIFICE HIMSELF FOR KEITH’S SAFETY, M/M, gettheclout, i may continue this later?, i’d say somewhere in the middle of season 6 and 8, keith came back :P, keith is #NotHavingIt, keith said NO YOU CAN NOT, lance is literally broken, lance said I CAN FIX THIS, no one actually dies, pre-Season 8, supa sad, there’s only mention of it, they got attacked and threatened :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsandstars/pseuds/lilacsandstars
Summary: “Lance, just listen to what I’m saying!” Keith shouted. When Lance looked up, he noticed that Keith’s eyes were now yellow. Fierce, glowing yellow. “I’m in love with you! I love you from head-to-toe, inside-out, I love every piece of you! Okay? Can you just grasp onto that so I don’t hurt myself anymore from trying?”His eyes stung with tears.He loves me, Lance’s head screamed. He love me, he loves me, he loves me.“Do you understand now?” Keith whispered it. Lance looked back up again, and Keith’s eyes were pouring with tears. “Please tell me you understand. Please.”





	All of You

**Author's Note:**

> i hate writing angst it breaks my heart :,(

“I saw you every single day in the abyss,” Keith gritted out through his tears. They spilled onto his cheeks and rolled down his face rapidly. His eyes were glowing a fiercer purple than Lance had ever seen them. They shone brightly with hurt and longing. “You were the only thing I saw for two years straight, Lance. I didn’t lose anything I had for you. It only kept growing.”

“Keith, what do you want me to take from this?” Lance choked out, his heart aching. He didn’t know what Keith wanted from him. How could he even begin to tell him all the things running through his head? He wanted Keith to know, but he didn’t want him to run. “How do you expect me to open up? Keith, this is a lot to take at once.” 

Keith growled. Lance thought he could feel the vibrations in his skull. A never ending repeat of it; it gave him a headache. But he welcomed it. How could you welcome a headache? Well, it was more like he had a headache from it and that growl was like a drug. No matter how much it tore him apart, he was addicted to it. 

“Lance, just listen to what I’m saying!” Keith shouted. When Lance looked up, he noticed that Keith’s eyes were now yellow. Fierce, piercing yellow. “I’m in love with you! I love you from head-to-toe, inside-out, I love every piece of you! Okay? Can you just grasp onto that so I don’t hurt myself anymore from trying?” 

His eyes stung with tears. 

_He loves me_, Lance’s head screamed. _He loves me, he loves me, he loves me. _

“Do you understand now?” Keith whispered it. Lance looked back up again, and Keith’s eyes were pouring with tears. “Please tell me you understand. Please.” 

Lance found himself moving forward on shaky knees and inches closer to Keith. He placed himself to where their toes were touching. He took one shaky hand up to touch Keith’s face, only to find that this wasn’t another dream. Lance felt his face crumble and he sobbed in relief. 

Keith caught Lance’s falling frame and held him loosely, afraid to hold him tighter in fear that Lance didn’t want what he wanted. He felt Lance’s tears soaking his entire neck, but he couldn’t seem to care. 

“Keith,” it was scratched out like a broken record. Keith’s hair stood on end and he looked down to meet Lance’s eyes. They were red-rimmed, puffy...and oh so blue. So blue that it nearly blinded Keith. They were the same blue Keith had been stuck seeing for two years. Only this time—they were real. “Keith, please tell me you’re listening.”

Keith nodded and swallowed, watching as Lance placed that same hand on his cheek again. 

“I’m listening,” Keith whispered, his voice cracking slightly. Neither of them were very stable at the moment. 

“I,” Lance began, but stopped short, then tried again. “You leaving broke me. I wanted you to stay more than anyone here did. It made me a mopey asshole. Everyone was asking me what was up, but I ignored them. I think they knew, though. What I’m saying is I can’t live without you right beside me. I can’t be okay, I can’t function; I can’t even live with myself because I know how much of a helpless wreck I am without you. 

“And I know, I know I shouldn’t be so broken and helpless without a person with me, but it’s like you’re my lifeline, Keith. You are what makes me who I am. You are what inspires me. I am so deeply in love with you. I love every single bit of you. Even though you’re a little stupid sometimes, I love that side of you, too. You are so incredible, you’re amazing, and I mean that. 

“You make me so happy. You make me feel like I’m on top of the world when I know that I’m not. I thank you so much for bringing me happiness and life. But that’s why I can’t let you love me. 

“That’s why I have to go, Keith. I don’t deserve this,” Lance croaked. Keith was latching onto Lance like he was all that was holding him together. Keith was shaking his head slowly, his eyes pouring tears again. 

“No,” Keith nearly shouted, “no. No, no, no. You’re not leaving me. You can’t, Lance I—I need you, please! You can’t go, I’m serious, please! Everyone leaves, just please don’t leave! You’re all I have left, Lance, please don’t—no, no, no!” Lance began shushing him and stroking his hair behind his ear. 

“I don’t wanna have to go, either,” Lance huffed flatly. “Keith, I wanna stay with you.” Keith pressed his forehead to Lance’s, his bottom lip quivering like mad. 

“Then don’t,” he whispered desperately. His heart was pounding so hard that it was physically hurting him. “Don’t.”

“You know I have to,” Lance started shaking again. Keith shook his head and held the back of Lance’s neck firmly to secure him there. 

“No,” Keith whispered almost silently. “No, please, no. You know you don’t have to do this, Lance.” Keith was shaking fully now. His entire form was wobbling, and Lance was now noticing how harsh it was getting. 

“Keith,” Lance started taking Keith’s weight onto his own. “Keith, no, look at me, you’re getting worked up. Keith, stand up. Stand up, Keith.” Keith wasn’t responding. He was standing one moment, then crashing to the floor the next. Lance followed, cushioning his head from the floor. 

“Keith!” Lance shouted. “Keith, stop it, please! Whatever kind of prank this is, it’s not funny anymore!” Keith didn’t stop shaking. He just held one of Lance’s hands close to his chest. 

“Don’t leave me,” Keith mumbled as he breathed harshly through his nose. “Please don’t leave me.” Lance sobbed again and pressed his forehead to Keith’s shoulder. 

“Keith, what’ll happen if I don’t go?” Lance said quietly. “Nothing will fix itself.” Keith brought a trembling hand up to cradle Lance’s head against his shoulder and he cried into his hair. 

“It can be fixed better than this,” Keith croaked. “Anything is better than this, Lance.” Lance felt his heart aching at how desperately Keith was saying every little word.

“Anything is better than you sacrificing yourself for me.” 

“Anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to continue this and add on to the story, please leave a comment and tell me what ya think!! <3


End file.
